1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of exercise, utilizing an audio-visual device incorporated into the body of a stationary bicycle (specifically a "spinning" cycle) which instructs the user (through graphics and text) on proper body positioning, and leads the user through the "ride".
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information disclosed under 37 CFR Secs. 1.97-1.99.
Every day, more and more people are recognizing the benefits of including some sort of aerobic exercise into their lifestyle. Many choose to join health clubs, in order to take advantage of the various instructional classes offered, such as step aerobics, kickboxing or "Spinning". Of the aerobic classes offered, most avid gym goers would agree that the best way to get an intense and exhilarating workout is through "Spinning".
"Spinning" is a cycling class, led by an instructor, during which riders (each on their own stationary "Spinning" cycle) are taken through a very intense workout that includes various positions on the bicycle, such as "climbing" (cycling while standing), "jumping" (alternately sitting and standing, for a period of time), and "free-wheeling" (cycling at a very fast pace). All of the requlisite positions and exercises are possible due to the physical construction of the "Spinning" cycle, which differs from standard stationary bicycles, in that it contains a 45-pound "flywheel" which allows for manual resistance control and for constant resistance. Thus, the user may stand or sit on the cycle, without having the pedals "give way", as they would with a stationary cycle.
The ability to get a smooth and intense ride has made "Spinning" a very popular class. Yet, if one happens to miss any of the scheduled rides provided at the gym (either because the class is full, due to a limited amount of cycles, or due to personal scheduling conflicts), there is presently no other way to get a similar aerobic workout. One is relegated to the standard stationary bikes that do not allow for a smooth ride while "climbing", "jumping", or "free-wheeling".
Gymnasiums with "spinning" cycles typically do not allow the cycles to be used without a qualified instructor. This invention solves the problem by allowing a rider to get the full benefit of a "spinning" workout by utilizing, an interchangeable cartridge with appropriate instruction and music at any time. One no longer would need to be present at a class to derive the benefit of a "spinning" workout.